Computers which include digitizers configured to perform stylus input have started to become widespread. When stylus input is performed, stylus input is performed on the glass on the digitizer, and thus the user sometimes feels uncomfortable in writing.
When stylus input is performed, stylus input is performed on the glass on the digitizer, and thus the user sometimes feels uncomfortable in writing.